


The Jumpsuit Bandits

by your_typeofmetal



Category: Clique, Twenty One Pilots, joshler - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Bad guys, Boyfriends, Clique - Freeform, High School AU, M/M, criminals, im actually really proud of this, it's gonna get wild next chapter, joshler - Freeform, robbers, smol beans, some cute stuff tho also because im trash, twenty one pilots - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9537176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_typeofmetal/pseuds/your_typeofmetal
Summary: There are really only two places where Josh Dun has ever felt complete- behind a drum kit, and with Tyler Joseph.When Josh's family falls on hard times, they're threatened to have to give up their home and move to another state- leaving Tyler back at Ohio State University in Columbus without his other half. But Josh will do anything to keep his family in Ohio- and keep himself close to Tyler. Even if it means going against everything he thought he believed in.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey friends!! So I've had this idea running around in my head for a long, long time and I finally decided to sit down and write it and I'm actually really proud of it came out. This is going to be a multiple chapter fic, but I just wanted to get the first chapter out there so I feel a bit more accomplished. I also suggest that you listen to Greetings From Califournia by The Neighbourhood because that song was a big inspiration for this fic and it's also a jam. I hope you like this first chapter and if anyone has any comments or anything feel free to give me feedback! stay alive |-/ <3

“The names of the two men are unknown at this time. They were last spotted leaving a convenience store in the Columbus area, both wearing black ski masks. They are considered to be armed and dangerous. If you see these two men, do not approach them and call your local law enforcement. Anyone with any information is asked to call the Columbus Police Department immediately.” 

Tyler Joseph’s mother shakes her head and clicks the television off. 

“Crazy what kind of stuff happens in your own town, huh?” She asks her son who’s sitting at the opposite end of the couch, gnawing on his lip and staring off into space. Tyler scoffs a little before looking at his mother with a smile. 

“Yeah Mom.” He sighs. “Sure is.” 

-

THREE DAYS EARLIER

“So, would you rather have no knees, or no elbows?” Tyler asks in all seriousness. Josh laughs that adorable laugh- the one where his tongue sticks out past his teeth just a little, the one that makes Tyler melt into a smile. He looks down at the boy who’s got his head resting on Tyler’s stomach as they lay on Ty’s bedroom floor. 

“Well,” Josh starts. “I mean, I guess no knees since I could still like, eat and stuff.” 

“That makes sense.” Tyler hums in agreement. 

It’s about 6:30 in the evening on a rainy day in the suburbs of Columbus, Ohio. Tyler usually didn’t start asking existential life questions till at least 10PM, but it’s a Saturday so they’ve got all night to question each other’s life decisions. Graduation was two weeks ago, so now Tyler and Josh are officially out of high school and onto bigger and better things. That is, if either of them could decide what they wanted to do with their lives. 

Tyler’s job at the bookstore around the corner only pays minimum wage, but it’s just enough to survive off of until September rolls along and he’s off to Ohio State University with his basketball scholarship. Josh on the other hand, doesn’t have a scholarship. Or a college acceptance letter. Or anything. 

He works part–time at a small music store in town, which is conveniently just a few stores down from where Tyler works, but that’s about it. He and Ty play around and make music together in Tyler’s basement sometimes. Drumming is Josh’s passion. If only colleges gave you scholarships for that. 

He doesn’t like to think about the fact that Tyler is leaving, and the fact he won’t be able to follow. Josh is smart, but not scholarship-level smart. He applied to Ohio State to try and get a spot next to Ty, but it didn’t work out. He’s so happy for Tyler of course, but going to college means moving out of his parent’s house and staying in a dorm. Which also means he and Josh will not see each other every day- something that has not happened in close to four years. 

Tyler and Josh met in 9th Grade at Columbus High School. Tyler was in choir, and Josh of course, was in band. They had the same teacher that forced all of the band kids to play for the choir kids at assemblies. Josh was the only one that could play the drums for the class, which made him pretty well known around the school, but he still never felt quite like he really fit in.

Then Tyler sat next to him at lunch one day to introduce himself and tell him how good of a drummer he thought he is. And ever since, they have been inseparable. 

The boys only have two more months together, and then Tyler will be gone and Josh will still be stuck by himself in this boring town without his other half. He often thinks to himself what the hell he’s going to do when Ty really does leave. Sure he has his parents and siblings all at his house that are more than willing to spend as much time with Josh as he wants, but it’s not the same. It’s not as if Josh doesn’t want to hang around his family, of course he does. 

But Tyler has always been Josh’s number one. He spends every weekend at Ty’s house. After school, he’s at Tyler’s. He even spent thanksgiving with Tyler’s family once. Josh knows his parents aren’t exactly ecstatic about him being gone so much, but his mother especially, understands. Tyler is some type of a lifeline for Josh. He’d crash and burn without him – and Josh seriously wonders if he will once Tyler is gone. 

“Josh,” Tyler interrupts when he notices Josh is staring off blankly into the floor, deep in thought. 

“Hey,” 

Tyler’s hand runs through Josh’s bright yellow hair. Yes, yellow. Tyler helped him dye it. 

“Huh?” Josh looks up to Ty, who looks concerned. Tyler raises an eyebrow. 

“What’re you thinking about?” 

Josh contemplates just for a second about telling Ty how he feels. How much he’s going to miss Tyler and how he doesn’t know what he’s going to do with himself while Ty is off playing basketball for a state university and they won’t see each other every day. 

“Oh,” Josh whispers. “Nothing, sorry.” 

Lies. 

Tyler knows it too, but he doesn’t want to start anything.

“Okay babe. Well, do you wanna play some Mario Kart?” 

Josh looks up at his best friend who’s dark brown eyes are practically smiling at him. 

“Heck yeah.” 

-

The weekend feels like it passes faster than it usually does and Monday rolls along much too quickly. Tyler has to be up by 7AM to get ready for his shift. Sunlight slowly floods in through Ty’s bedroom window, the curtains doing practically nothing to mask it. His eyes open reluctantly, and he raises his head from where it lay on Josh’s shoulder to look at the alarm clock on his nightstand. 6:23AM. Only 7 more minutes until his alarm goes off. Tyler groans, and lays his head back down on Josh’s bare chest. He closes his eyes and sniffs Josh’s soft skin that smells like Tyler’s body soap that Josh used last night. 

They always sleep like this. The two boy’s relationship was something rare, like stuff you read about in romance novels. It was kind of cliché and embarrassing when they really thought about it, but that never changed anything. The two of them happened so organically, it was quite something to witness. High School Sweethearts as Tyler’s mom liked to tease. But neither of them really cared what others thought, because no one else would understand anyway. Ty can’t even count how many times he and Josh got made fun of in High School for being as close as they are. No matter what was happening, the boys were always somehow someway touching one another. Whether it was resting heads on shoulders or holding hands or piggy back rides through the halls- no two people could ever have a connection like Josh Dun and Tyler Joseph. And they wouldn’t ever hide that. But the only thing Tyler to this day denies is the night before graduation. 

The following morning his mother claims to have heard some awful odd noises emitting from Tyler’s bedroom that night, but Ty argues he and Josh were sound asleep. His mom knew, of course. But she liked to see her sons face turn bright red in front of his brother and sisters when he denied it.

“J-Josh,” Tyler quietly moans into Josh’s neck as Josh circles his hips. 

“God Ty, I love you.” Josh shudders. “I- love you so muh-uch.” 

-

Tyler decides to get up, so he kisses Josh’s shoulder lightly and wiggles his way out of his boyfriend’s arms. He catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror that hangs behind his bedroom door. A nice purple hickey sits just below Ty’s left ear. He runs a fingertip over it, feeling the tenderness Josh’s lips left behind. He quietly scoffs and steps over to his alarm clock, turning off the alarm so Josh can sleep a little later. He grabs his blue work shirt and heads to his bathroom to brush his teeth. 

It’s a quarter to eleven when Josh finally gets up. The spot next to him on Ty’s bed is cold and Josh remembers its Monday. He lets out a long sigh and runs his calloused hands through his neon hair before swinging his legs around the edge of the bed, stretching as his eyes search for his backpack on the floor. All of his clothes are dirty, so he slides Tyler’s closet door open and picks one of his t-shirts that hangs in there. Josh figures he should probably go home for a while, see his mom for the first time in three days. 

“Good morning, Josh.” Tyler’s mom calls as he enters the kitchen. 

“Morning, ma.” He replies, which gets him a laugh. 

Kelly is fixing herself some breakfast while the remainder of her children sit in the dining room, talking about Maddy’s car that stalled yesterday. Zach, Tyler’s younger brother, suggests something car related that Josh doesn’t understand and Maddy agrees. Kelly pats Josh’s back, “You want something to eat, honey?” 

Josh shakes his head no and instead side hugs Tyler’s mother as he says his goodbyes. The table of teens call back, saying their goodbyes as well as Josh drops his skateboard on the pavement outside the Joseph’s front door. He closes the door behind him and skates on the wet sidewalk down the block to his own home. 

-

He knows he shouldn’t, but Josh feels different when he walks into his own home. He feels as if he doesn’t belong here, like this isn’t his home. He knows it is, and he loves his family dearly- but every time he enters through that front door he feels like leaving.  
Josh’s family has always been a little different than Tyler’s. They didn’t eat together at the kitchen table every day or have family game nights like at the Joseph house. It’s always quieter at Josh’s home, less kids running around and less jokes to tell. 

Meanwhile everyone is talking and laughing and there’s music playing at Tyler’s almost constantly. Josh’s family just didn’t do things the same way, and he wonders if maybe that’s part of the reason he feels so at home in the Joseph residence. 

Jordan, Josh’s brother, sits on the couch playing video games with their sister Abby. He greets his brother with a hum- not even a full hello- and goes back to playing. There’s candles lit in the living room and the house is dimly lit except for the kitchen. Josh’s mother and father are sitting at the dining table that’s covered in papers, quietly discussing things under their breaths. His mom has her reading glasses on and she occasionally pushes them up her nose a bit further. Josh walks over to the table and greets his parents before going to the fridge and rummaging through the drawer of fruit to get an apple. He bites into it with a loud crunch and shuts the door with the back of his shoe. It’s then he hears his mother sniffle, and he knows he doesn’t want to look over at the table that’s layered with not just papers, but the dreaded stacks of bills. His mom wipes her eyes. 

“I don’t know what we’re going to do, honey.” 

Josh’s dad rests his hand on his wife’s shoulder and sighs. Josh takes a seat at the end of the table, across from his parents with worry-filled eyes. 

“Mom, are you alright?” Josh tries asking in his most gentle tone, setting his apple on top of a bill. 

She looks up at him and nods slowly, glancing at her husband before speaking. 

“Yes, honey. Your dad and I are just going over some bills.” She puts on a fake smile, trying to reassure her son that things are fine even though she very well knows that is not the case. That’s a mother job, isn’t it? To make their child feel safe and loved and act as if real problems in the world don’t exist. That used to work on Josh, but he’s not a child anymore. He can hear it in his mother’s voice and see it in his father’s eyes- things are not fine. 

“Mom,” Josh starts. He reaches over the table to grab her hand that is cold and shaking just slightly. “I’m not a kid anymore, you can talk to me.” 

There is a moment of silence before his mother bursts completely into tears. Josh leans back in the wooden dining chair and it sounds a loud creek, he watches his father cradle his mother as she weeps into his windbreaker jacket. He doesn’t know why exactly, but suddenly Josh feels a wave of guilt wash over him. 

His father looks over at his yellow-haired son who’s biting his lower lip. “I lost my job yesterday, bud.” 

“Oh.” Is all Josh can think to say. 

“The bills are just adding up, our Mortgage company sent us a letter and…” He looks to his wife, squeezing her a bit harder. “We don’t think we are gonna be able to keep the house.” 

Josh’s jaw opens just slightly in shock. “W-What do you mean? They’re going taking the house?” 

His dad nods. His mother wipes her eyes. 

All of the kids have surrounded the dining room now. Everyone trying to comprehend what their father is saying. 

“Where will we go?” Jordan asks. “We have to move?” 

Abby, the youngest, starts crying. 

It’s raining again. 

“We’re going to have to stay with your aunt for a little while, until we can-“

“In Pennsylvania?!” Josh yells louder than he means to. He’s standing now which makes him tower over his parents as they sit. “We can’t move back to Pennsylvania, Dad. What about Ashley’s schooling and- and what about Tyler?! We have to figure something else out we-“

As much as he really hated the idea of Tyler going off to college, he’d take seeing him once a week -any day- over seeing him maybe once a month. 

His dad’s tone shifts- angrier than before. “There is nothing else to figure out, Joshua!” And all the kids shut up. 

“We can’t afford it right now. I’ve been offered a temporary job in Pennsylvania, it’ll only be for a year and then maybe we can come back.”

Josh feels his throat closing up. He knew his family had money issues, everyone’s family has money issues. But he never knew it was like this. He’s fighting off tears and balling his fists that rest on either of his sides. Josh wants to yell at his dad, but he knows it’s not his fault. He just wants to yell at someone. Or cry. Or punch the wallpapered paneling that stands behind him. 

He can’t take it anymore, and before he even realizes it Josh is skating through the pouring rain to the bookstore where Tyler’s works. The rain is hitting him in the face and getting in his eyes but he just keeps pushing his board through the puddles. By the time he gets there, Josh is soaking wet and practically sobbing. Not that anyone could tell a difference. He bursts through the door and it snaps back against the wall with a thud. Customers jolt at the noise and suddenly everyone is staring at him. Tyler is behind a counter, talking with a customer when he notices Josh creating a puddle on the store’s carpeted flooring. 

“Josh?” Ty runs back from behind the counter to his boyfriend who’s now crying his eyes out. “Oh my god, what happened? Josh?!” 

Tyler’s hands are on either side of Josh’s face, cradling his cold, wet cheeks.

“We- we have to move. They’re taking the house- they… Ty,” Josh spits out through muffled sobs just before he falls to his knees. Tyler follows and pulls him into his chest, swaying just gently. A small crowd of people have formed around them, some asking if they should call 911. 

“No, no,” Ty reassures to his concerned customers and then his boss is walking out from the back room. 

“I can’t leave you yet, I can’t-“ 

“Josh it’s okay, shh.” Tyler stands up, pulling Josh with him. 

“Joseph, what is going on?!” Tyler’s boss, Gary interrupts. 

Tyler turns to him with Josh still in his arms. “I’m sorry Gary, my friend here is just…having a family emergency.” 

Gary audibly sighs before he starts apologizing to the few customers who are still hovering around them. He offers to check out anyone who is ready and sends them to the register. He spins on his heels to Ty before walking away. 

“Joseph, go home. I expect you here for your shift tomorrow morning. And I expect something like this to never happen again, your family problems: Stay. At. Home. Got it?” Gary’s tone is almost frightening, but more annoying that anything. Tyler nods however, and he’s walking out the store doors with Josh to the parking lot where Ty’s car is parked. 

Just in the time it takes to walk to his car, Tyler is already soaking wet. The sky is cloudy and gray, full of sorrow. It’s almost fitting. He helps Josh into the passenger seat and runs around to get in himself, starting the car and immediately cranking the heater. He stares at his best friend who’s looking out the raindrop scattered window, Josh’s hair plastered to his forehead as he leans it against the glass. 

“I’m taking you back to my house, you can get some warm clothes on and we can talk, okay?” Ty suggests, and just like that Josh feels better. 

“Okay.” 

-

“I’m so sorry Josh.” Tyler is cradling Josh in his arms as they both sit on Ty’s bed. “I don’t know what to do.”

Josh sniffles and wipes his nose on Tyler’s flannel that he’s wearing. Mrs. Joseph knocks on the door then with a tray of dinner and juice. She lets herself in, and sets the tray at the end of Tyler’s bed. She leans over to give Josh a hug and kisses his cheek, snuggling the two boys in comfort.

“It’s gonna be okay, boys. I promise.” 

She kisses Tyler’s head and walks out the door, slowly shutting it behind her. Tyler grabs the tray and offers one of the plates to Josh who takes it, thankfully. That half of an apple wasn’t all that filling. They both eat a little bit in quiet, Josh sitting in between Ty’s knees as he takes another bite of his sandwich. Josh wishes he could just stay in this very moment for the rest of his life. Tyler wouldn’t go off to college and his family wouldn’t be forced to leave. 

Why did this have to happen to his family? Why couldn’t everything just stay the way it is in this moment forever? The reality is setting in for Josh, and he knows this isn’t going to last forever. No matter what, he’s going to wake up tomorrow morning and go home to a miserable family who’s packing their things up to move because they can’t pay the mortgage. It’s ridiculous. Unfair. So, fucking unfair. Suddenly he can’t keep all his thoughts in his head and they start pouring out of his mouth.

“It’s so unfair. Why did this have to happen? What did I ever do to God to make him do this to me?” Josh is talking gibberish now with his mouth full of peanut butter and jelly filled bread. 

“What?” Ty says, setting his sandwich down onto the plate. “Josh, God isn’t punishing you. Don’t talk like that. Things they just- things just happen.” 

Josh pulls away from Tyler’s arms and stands up and paces around his bedroom. 

“I just- I don’t get it, Ty. Why does it have to be this way? Why can’t I just stay here with you, why…” Josh trails off. 

“Why what?” Tyler is standing now too, he’s concerned about Josh’s mental state at this point. 

“Why can’t you and I just be together?”

“Josh, we are together.” Tyler smiles a little as he grabs Josh’s hands and kisses his knuckles. “No matter what, no matter where you go or where I’m at- You are the most important thing to me. You know that, don’t you?” 

Josh starts crying again and Tyler pulls him into his chest. “I know it’s hard. But you can stay here with me as long as you want before I go to Ohio State, and then after that yeah, we won’t see each other every day but that doesn’t change the way I feel about you. We’ll talk everyday and on the weekends maybe I can drive out to Pittsburg to see you. We’ll make it work, Josh.”

Tyler moves his head just so he and Josh’s forehead’s rest against one another. 

Looking at Josh’s eyes this close are something to remember, so Tyler takes a second to file this moment in his brain for eternity. Josh can’t wait any longer, so he tilts his head and parts his lips to wait for Tyler to do the same. He does, and just like that Josh doesn’t even care what’s going on in his life or how angry at the world he is. Tyler makes him feel alive- energized. Like he could climb a mountain or something. All of his problems and worries float away when he’s with his other half.

Ty wraps his arms around him as they lazily kiss, and gently sways his body back and forth. Josh likes it when they sway. Now this, this is all he wants. This is how he wants to stay forever. 

There are really only two places where Josh Dun has ever felt complete- behind a drum kit, and with Tyler Joseph. 

Josh’s hands wander down Ty’s chest until they meet his hips; Josh squeezes the flesh underneath his fingertips roughly. He pushes Tyler backwards through the dimly lit bedroom until Tyler’s thighs hit his bed and he falls back onto it. Josh’s hands are running through Ty’s hair and down his chest and up his arms- he wants to touch Tyler everywhere. Anywhere he can, anywhere Ty will allow him. 

Of course, he allows him. He always does.

Teeth are clashing and Josh’s hair is tickling Tyler’s forehead which is causing him to giggle against his best friend’s mouth a little bit which drives Josh absolutely nuts. He breaks the kiss for just a second while he takes his shirt off and throws it someone onto the carpet. He tugs at the hem of Tyler’s shirt next, wanting it off, and Ty lifts his arms above his head to allow Josh to do it for him because he just knows how much Josh likes to be in control in bed. Josh’s lips slam back into Ty’s and within seconds belts are unbuckling and jeans are being tossed throughout Tyler’s already messy bedroom. 

“God, I fucking love you Tyler.” Josh huffs out in between kisses.

Tyler giggles again as their lips ghost over one another. “I love you more.” 

-

Josh wakes up in a sweat with Tyler’s arm thrown over his chest. His mouth feels dry, and he looks over at Ty’s alarm clock that reads 4:34AM. He lets his head nuzzle on top of Ty’s fluffy hair as he yawns. He can still feel Tyler’s hot, sticky kisses all over his neck and chest and arms- and he wouldn’t have it any other way. He listens to Tyler’s steady breathing which for some reason makes Josh feel comfortable.

But your brain thinks a lot when it’s awake at four AM. 

Josh thinks about his life. About his parents and siblings who are all at their own home asleep in their own beds. He thinks about Tyler, and how lucky he is to have him sleeping right next to him. He thinks about how much he loves him, and how much he’s going to miss him once he moves to Pittsburg. He doesn’t know if he can do it. Josh doesn’t think he’ll be able to survive without these moments once they move. He’ll never be in Tyler’s bed like this again. He won’t be able to just ride his skateboard over to Ty’s house whenever he wants. His family of six will be crammed into his aunt’s house in Pennsylvania for who knows how long and Josh suddenly worries that if they move out of Columbus, they won’t come back. 

Josh can’t handle that. 

His mouth gapes open just a little as he thinks.

“Tyler,” Josh whispers as he shakes Ty’s shoulder a little. 

“Hmm?” Tyler responds, barely awake. 

“What if there’s a way I can get my family the money they need to keep the house.” 

Tyler doesn’t respond because he’s fully asleep again. 

“I have an idea, Ty.” 

Josh shimmies out of the bed. He feels around the floor to find his boxers, and pulls them up his legs before he opens Tyler’s closet. He uses his phone for light as he rummages through the top shelf where Ty keeps stuff he doesn’t really use much anymore. His mom keeps telling him to go through it so she can take the clothes Tyler no longer uses to the thrift store but of course, he keeps putting it off. 

After a little searching, Josh finds them. 

Two black ski masks he and Tyler bought last winter for their class ski trip up in the mountains. 

He sighs as he pulls one of the masks over his head and turns toward the mirror that hangs on the back of Tyler’s bedroom door. From the light Josh’s phone is emitting, he fixes the mask so all you can see are his dark eyes and pink lips. Unless you knew better, you’d never know it was Josh hiding under the black fabric. 

It’s exactly what he’s going for. 

“I’m gonna get my family the money, Ty.” He says to the sleeping Tyler on the other side of the room. “Don’t worry, baby. I’m not going anywhere.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh pulls Tyler back into his arms. “I’m not Ty, I’m not leaving you. I promise you that. I’ll follow you anywhere, love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter two! I hope everything is okay, I've gone over it like a thousand times. feel free to leave a comment with any opinions. thank you so much for reading this. <3 |-/  
> stay alive  
> 

Josh goes home in the morning. He doesn’t want to, with all the thoughts racing around in his head the last thing he wants to do is see his parents and pretend like everything is okay. But Tyler told him he should, so he reluctantly agreed. He purposely left his backpack at Ty’s though, knowing he was going back tonight. He needs to talk to Tyler. About everything.

The second Josh walks through the front door he sees his parents putting knick-knacks in cardboard boxes. He tries to hold back his words, so he instead walks immediately up the stairs and down the hall to his bedroom, he doesn’t want to say hello. Josh’s bedroom is cold. None of his things are here. Well, none of the things he really cares about. He’s got old jackets and shirts and pants and other things like that, but all of the things he ever actually needed are in Tyler’s bedroom. Josh doesn’t feel welcome in his own bedroom. He tosses his skateboard and it hits his wooden dresser, causing a picture frame to topple over onto the floor. Josh shakes his head at his bad aim, and picks up the picture frame. It’s an old photo of him and Ty in probably 10th grade. They’re both making dorky faces with their arms around one another. He places it back, and falls onto his springy bed that’s not in the least bit comfortable.

He stares at the ceiling above him. It’s white, made out of that weird popcorn looking stuff that if you touch it, it falls apart. In the far corner, there’s a large dent in it from when he and Jordan were playing baseball in the house while their mom was out getting her nails done five years ago. Jordan tossed the baseball to Josh who swung the plastic bat just a little too hard and the ball went flying into the ceiling in Josh’s room. It came down with a thud and ceiling dust came down with it, making a mess all over Josh’s floor. Josh remembers how he and Jordan panicked and rushed to get the vacuum cleaner. The plastic bat practically broke in half, so Josh ran out to the trash can in their driveway to dispose of the evidence. Needles to say, their mom did eventually find out.

  
Josh smiles as he remembers these details. All of the memories that live in the walls of this house are just going to be left behind. Like the giant red juice stain Ashley left on the staircase from when she was seven. Or the Frisbee that’s still sitting on the very top of the roof from last summer. That’s just the start. Josh sinks into his comforter, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He doesn’t want to lose this place. This house may not be his Home, but it is something to him. To his family, especially. Josh knows how much his sister loves her school here in Columbus, and how much his brother likes to ride his bike with his friends around the neighborhood. He knows his mom adores the nail salon on 1st Avenue where some of her and Kelly’s friends work. Columbus is where they belong. Josh grits his teeth in anger. “Fuck Pittsburgh.”

  
Within seconds Josh is off his bed and slamming his closet door open, rummaging through the clothing hanging in it. He finds his plain, black hoodie and throws it near the door. He’s currently wearing black skinny jeans, surprisingly without any holes in the knees yet, so he thinks these will do. He finds an old pair of black snow gloves hiding in a bag, and throws those at the door too. His body feels cold, like the blood pumping through his veins is like ice. Josh likes it. The adrenaline running through him is like a high, he breathes in deeply as he shoves his hoodie in his backpack. It’s an evil idea, so evil and un-out of Josh’s character that it just might work.

Benny’s Convenience Store on Greenfield Drive. That, is Josh’s plan.  
-  
Tyler’s shift at the bookstore ends in twenty minutes, so Josh skates over to the Joseph house with his backpack in tow. It’s full of various pieces of clothing and a pair of clunky boots that are making it rather heavy. He waits in Ty’s bedroom for a few minutes until he hears Tyler walk through the front door, saying something to his mom. Josh’s leg is jumping, and as soon as Tyler walks through the bedroom door Josh jolts up and practically tackles him in a hug.

“Hey sweetheart,” Ty says in a low voice before kissing Josh’s neck. He missed him.

  
Josh melts. He’s smiling with his chin resting on Ty’s shoulder. He leans back and kisses him once, causing Ty’s cheeks to go pink. “Hi,” Josh replies while stepping back a foot or so.

  
Josh bites his lower lip roughly as he stands there- he almost doesn’t want to tell Tyler his plan in fear he won’t participate. It’s quiet for a few seconds, and Tyler tilts his head. “What?”

  
“I- um…” Josh stutters. He’s off to a great start. “Ty, I have a plan. I wanted to talk to you about it.”

  
Tyler looks surprised, his eyebrows rise on his forehead and he folds his arms in front of him. “For what?”

  
Josh lets out a long sigh. He grabs Tyler’s arm and pulls him closer to the bed as he sits. Ty sits next to him and interlaces their fingers together. Josh is still quiet, watching Ty’s thumb circle his index fingertip. “Josh, what’s going on?”

  
Tyler’s voice is so melodic and soothing; Josh can’t help but close his eyes and smile. He leans in and kisses him again, and again until their hands are roaming as their lips part slowly. Ty loves it, don’t get him wrong, but it seems like Josh is stalling something so he pulls away and looks at his boyfriend. “Josh, tell me you plan?”

  
“Okay, okay…” Josh huffs. He sits up a bit straighter and looks Ty right in his beautiful hazel eyes. “I’m not gonna just let my family suffer like this. I can’t go to Pittsburgh and I can’t leave you…” He trails off for a second. His brain is going too fast for his mind to keep up. “My family needs money Ty, I’m gonna get it to them. I-“

  
He pauses. The words almost won’t come out of his mouth. His conscience is throwing the words at the back of Josh’s throat, refusing to let them escape. He gulps, and squeezes Tyler’s hand. “I’m gonna stop by Benny’s tonight.”

  
Tyler’s frozen. He knows what Josh is saying- He doesn’t believe it. He needs verbal confirmation. “Josh, no,”

  
Josh is up and pacing the floor again, it’s the only thing his body can think to do. “Tyler, I have to. If we leave Columbus I know we won’t be back. I can’t do that, I can’t! Please Ty, help me do this I need you-“

  
Tyler’s jaw drops. “You want me to help you rob Benny’s?! Josh, what the hell is wrong with you we are not doing that. Are you insane?” He’s sort of whisper yelling at this point to avoid his parent’s downstairs overhearing.

  
“Right now, yeah I am! I’m not leaving you Ty. My family needs this, I don’t like the idea either but it’s the only way we’re gonna get some cash right now. Our mortgage company said if we don’t make this and next month’s payment by next week they’re evicting us. It needs to happen now. I don’t want to; but have to do this, baby. Are you in or out?”

  
Tyler just stares at Josh in awe. He honestly cannot believe what he’s hearing. Tyler and Josh were raised in religious households, both their parents being devout Christians. Josh was not raised to think like this. The fact that this was even a thought through his head makes Tyler wonder is Josh is truly okay upstairs. He knows he’s going through a lot, but this? This is something else entirely.

  
Ty doesn’t know what to say. He knows that Josh is going to go through with it no matter what, the only thing he can do is come along for the ride to make sure the next time he sees Josh it isn’t through a piece of glass and a telephone. “Josh, what happens if we get caught? You won’t be able to see me if you’re in jail.” Tyler warns, sitting on the edge of the bed with an angry look on his face. “I would lose my scholarship if I get arrested.”

  
Josh sighs, all of the wind suddenly falls away from his sail. The last thing he wants to do is hurt Ty in any way. “I’m sorry.”

  
Josh grabs Tyler’s hand and pulls, swinging Ty gently around so his back is pushed against the wall. Josh’s hands rest on either side of Tyler’s head, and Josh leans his forehead against his boyfriend’s; trying his best to let Ty know what he’s thinking. Ty closes his eyes. He still can’t believe this is happening.

  
“Tyler, I can’t live without you.” Josh’s voice is so low Tyler can barely hear him. “I know I can do this and I know I can get away with it. If it means I get to keep you, I’ll do anything. I won’t put you at risk, but I still have to do this.”

  
“Please don’t. We’ll do something else; I’ll take out a loan or something for you.” Tyler pleads, but deep down he knows it won’t work. If Josh is anything, he’s loyal to his word.  
Josh decides to shut Tyler up and kisses him softly. Tyler’s lips are warm and soft and giving, Josh never can have enough. He pulls away slowly, leaving Ty with his eyes closed still and lips pouting. “I love you so much, Tyler.” Josh whispers as he runs his a hand down Ty’s arm. “I’ll see you tomorrow, baby.”

  
Josh pulls away and grabs his bag, throwing it over his shoulder and walking out of the room before Tyler can say anything to stop him. Tyler is left breathless, his back against the cold wall of his bedroom and Josh’s saliva coating his lips. He lets his head fall back with a soft thud- he just wants to think and sit in silence. He hears Josh’s skateboard going over the cracks in the sidewalk through his open window, as Josh gets further and further away the sound fades. He loves Josh more than anything in this world, but is that a valid reason to help him rob someplace? No, of course not. But he can’t stop thinking about Josh underestimating his plan and getting caught and thrown in jail. If Ty went, there would be four eyes on the lookout instead of two. Tyler wants to scream. It’s only 9:30, but Tyler gets in bed anyway. Sleep seems like the only sensible thing to part take in at this point.

  
-  
12:30AM Tyler’s phone alarm buzzes. He’s already awake, so he shuts it off and stares at his ceiling in the darkness. Fuck Josh. No really, fuck him. Fuck him and his stupid smart brain for coming up with this terribly good idea. Before Josh even asked, Ty was already sucked into this deviant plan. He was automatically a part of it the second the idea slithered its way into Josh’s head. He sits up with a quiet groan, and before he’s able to convince himself otherwise, he’s changing into all black and lacing up the combat boots that have been sitting in the back of his closet for two years. He can’t believe what he’s doing- so he doesn’t think about it. Because he knows if he thinks about it, he’ll feel the regret. He tucks a pair of black gloves into his hoodie pocket.

  
“Fuck Pittsburgh,” Ty says under his breath.

  
His bedroom door opens with a quiet squeak and he pulls it open ever so slowly. He sticks his head out into the hallway, looking both directions for any sign of his siblings. Everything is dark and quiet, so he steps out and shuts his door behind him. If he’s not back by morning, his mom would just assume he left for work or spent the night at Josh’s. Tyler never did sneak out, believe it or not. It was always Josh who would sneak out and climb through Ty’s bedroom window. But Josh was a much better climber than Tyler ever was. Basketball is his thing. Everything else just happens to be Josh’s thing.

  
Tyler walks quietly through the hall and down the stairs into a dark living room and out the front door. He locks it before walking down the front porch steps and out into the warm summer air. It’s humid, and Ty knows he’s going to be sweating all night with all these layers he’s got on. He throws his hood over his hair and puts his hands into the hoodie pocket as he walks to Josh’s house. He doesn’t want to wake his parents, so he opted out taking his car.  
-  
A tiny tap suddenly sounds in Josh’s bedroom. He’s sitting on the floor, tying his boots when he hears it a second time. Then a third. He’s up on his feet and walks over to his bedroom window, pulling back the curtain to see Tyler standing in the grass outside, waving his hand. The corners of Josh’s mouth turn to a smile, and he mouths silently: “GO TO THE DOOR”

  
Ty abides, walking to Josh’s front door and waiting behind the welcome mat. Josh opens the door silently, and pulls Tyler inside the house. He crashes his lips to Ty’s the second the door shuts. Tyler makes a little whining noise as Josh pushes his tongue past Ty’s teeth, moving it around in a circle. He pulls away with a quiet smack and his glossy lips smile. “What about your scholarship Mr. Joseph?” Josh asks in a sarcastic, hushed tone.

  
Tyler pushes him a little. “I’m planning on keeping it, Mr. Dun. So don’t fuck anything up.”

  
Josh bites his tongue as it sticks out a little through his cute, pearly whites. There’s Tyler’s favorite smile again. “Oh sweetheart, you can count on it.” Josh kisses him again. “Thank you for this.”

  
Ty’s chin hits his chest as he looks down at his shoes. “You’re welcome. If you go down, I want to go down with you.”

  
Josh’s knuckle gently lifts Ty’s head up from his chest. Josh looks at him through the darkness. All he can see are the white’s of Tyler’s eyes, but for some reason Josh is mesmerized for a second. He scoffs a little, “I’ve never been more in love with you than I am right now.”

  
He leans in again, kissing all over Ty’s face and over his eyes and nose. He knows how much Tyler loves his eyes to be kissed. Tyler is giggling as quietly as he can as he falls into Josh’s arms. The two boys are standing behind the door in the dark, Josh’s arms around Tyler’s small frame, and then they’re swaying again. They have to leave soon, but just for a second, Josh wants to hold his boyfriend.

  
“Do you have everything you need?” Josh asks.

  
Tyler nods. “Do you?”

  
Josh smiles, and it almost looks sinister in the low lighting. Tyler can see the glint in Josh’s eye. “Yep. Everything is upstairs.”

  
“Good.” Is all Ty says. He doesn’t want to talk about it- he just wants to do it. Get it over with. Josh can sense this, so he walks upstairs and gets his bag. He carefully slides the straps onto his shoulder and shuts his bedroom door behind him. He meets Ty and the bottom of the stairs and grabs his hand as they walk out the door, it gently closing as Josh pulls it shut.

  
They both pop their hoods up and take the back way through the trees. Just on the other side of town is apartment living for the college kids, and the first step to Josh’s plan starts there. He quietly explains to Ty where they are going, and it doesn’t take long for Tyler to catch onto the very first illegal thing they’re partaking in tonight.  
Josh’s hand is holding Tyler’s as they walk. His other hand is holding a gas can that’s sloshing around with every step.

“We’re going to steal some poor college kids’ car? Is this what we have succumbed to?” Tyler asks almost jokingly as the cross a residential street.  
Josh nods with a small snicker. “You bet. Doesn’t that sound like fun?”

  
Tyler doesn’t want to admit it, but it does sound kinda fun.

  
Not much longer and the boys are in an alleyway of some of the apartment buildings. The dark streets are deserted, no street lights or people walking around. There’s loud music sounding from a window a couple hundred feet away, and Josh looks up to what hears like a party happening on the fourth floor of one of the apartment complexes. “Perfect. Ty, this way.” Josh whispers, tugging on Ty’s hoodie as they trek down the dirty alleyway.

  
“That’s going to be you next year,” Josh jokes, gesturing to the laughter coming from the building.

  
Tyler scoffs and rolls his eyes at his boyfriend. “Oh yeah because you know me, such a party animal.”

  
-

  
The street is lined with cars. Most of them beat up, old sedans. It’s just what they need. Josh checks the coast, both sides of the street left unattended and in dim lighting. At the end of the street the only light flickers on and off, giving a spooky vibe to the area. Josh likes it. He eyes over the sea of cars, trying to find the right one. He decides to go across the street just because he feels like it, over to an old, blue and dented Corolla that’s illegally parked in a red zone.

  
“Ha,” Josh laughs as he takes a look inside the vehicle. “This douchebag’s parked in a red zone Ty, see we’re doing a good deed!” Josh takes a chance, and pulls on the door handle to see if it’s open. To his surprise, the creaky door swings around and Josh jumps inside the driver seat.

  
He reaches over and unlocks the passenger seat to let Ty in. Josh begins messing with something underneath the steering wheel, using a flash light he holds in his mouth for light.

“Hey babe,” Ty says to Josh who’s deep in messing with a bunch of wires.

  
“What baby?” Josh replies barely audible due to the flashlight between his teeth.

  
Ty waits. He expected Josh to look over at him, but he takes this opportunity as a very small way to get back and Josh for dragging him out here. Tyler folds his arms and just waits for Josh to look over at him. “Joshua.”

  
Josh doesn’t respond.

  
“Josh,”

  
“What?!” Josh finally looks up to see Ty, his arms crossed and a set of keys in his left hand.

  
Tyler jingles the keys and raises his eyebrows, proud of himself for finding the easy way out. Josh lets the flashlight fall from his mouth and smiles apologetically as Tyler hands him the keys to the car. It takes a second, but the car starts and Josh slams it into drive.

  
First illegal act of the night: check.

They drive the back streets of town, never going past thirty miles an hour to avoid any suspicions. It seems like it takes forever to get to Benny’s, and Tyler is starting to feel the butterflies in his stomach rumble. ‘Don’t think about it’ . Just like Josh said, in an out in three minutes.

  
Tyler breaths slowly when the car finally rolls up behind the store. Josh parks across the street and as he turns the car off he looks over to Tyler who’s face is stone cold. Tyler reaches inside his pocket and takes out his gloves, setting them on his lap and eyeing them carefully.

  
Don’t think, just do.

  
Josh hands Tyler his black ski mask, and he pulls it over his head so it sits like a beanie. Tyler gets the black eye shadow he stole from his sister out his pocket next, and dips his finger in it; rubbing the black powder all over and around his eyes. “C’mere,” Ty says, pulling on Josh’s hoodie to get Josh to look at him.

  
Tyler rubs the black powder around Josh’s eyes as well, a shitty makeup job but it does the trick, they’re unrecognizable. The black ski mask on top of the eye shadow is a rather scary sight to see, Tyler stares at himself in the visor mirror. He can’t believe what he’s about to do. He keeps going over the plan in his head to make sure he doesn’t forget something. Josh pulls the ski mask over his head next and puts on his gloves before finally reaching into his backpack to take out the hand guns carefully.  
Tyler feels his stomach turn.

  
Both pistols are a plain black. Simple and to the point. They’re Josh’s dads, he’s had his hunting license for years despite him not going out much anymore, and keeps all of his weapons in the basement locked away. Josh knows the code to the safe because he’s the oldest boy in the house and his dad wanted to make sure if he ever needed them, he’d be able to unlock them. Tyler carefully examines his; it feels so foreign in his hands.

  
“I know it’s been a while since you’ve shot one,” Josh starts, referring to the last time Josh’s dad took them out hunting in the 11th grade. “But you don’t have to use it. It’s mostly for looks. I’m going to take out the cameras. Just hold it in front of you, okay? We talked about the plan, do you remember everything?” Josh’s gloved hand cradles Tyler’s cheek.

  
Tyler meets Josh’s eyes, and he doesn’t like it, but Tyler feel a smile start to form on his face. “Yeah. In an out in three minutes. Don’t shoot unless you gotta,”

  
“That’s my boy.” Josh leans over and kisses Tyler hard, so hard Josh’s teeth slam against his.

  
When Josh pulls back, Tyler licks his lips and laughs nervously. “Let’s get this over with.”

  
They step out of the car at exactly 1:08AM

  
It’s completely silent outside.

  
Josh holds the gun at his side as he pulls his black backpack up on his shoulders. Tyler walks beside him. They’re shadows, blending in with the dark sky and pavement. There are no cars in the parking lot of Benny’s, and Tyler feels a little better. No witnesses.

  
Josh checks if the streets are clear before they walk around the side of the store, and they stop right next to the clear entrance door.  
Josh glances at Tyler one last time. “Thank you for this.”

  
Tyler nods and holds the gun in front of his body, trying to look like he knows what he’s doing. Josh nods back at him, and just like that, Josh walks through the door.  
His foot steps inside and it only takes a second to find the security camera in the corner of the ceiling. It’s a big, black camera that’s looking directly at him. He breaths shallowly, finger ghosting over the trigger. Sweat is already dripping down his arms as he aims the pistol. Half a second passes- and he fires.

  
A ringing noise floods through his ears as the gun goes off, signaling their three minutes have begun. Tyler turns his body to face the register and he suddenly is in a different mode. As if the gun firing was some type of switch in his brain. Behind the counter stands a young girl, she can’t be more than eighteen with long blonde hair and a look of shock on her face. Everything is happening so quickly she’s barely registered what’s happened. She’s the only person in this old store, the fear sets in.

  
Everything is moving in slow motion for Josh, however. He faces the girl with his gun pointed at her heart. “Don’t you dare move,” Josh says in a deep and menacing voice. Tyler looks at him.

  
The girl reaches under the counter. “I said DON’T FUCKING MOVE!” Josh screams.

  
The girl puts her hands up above her head and starts crying. “P-please don’t. Please I-I- I’m just a student. Don’t hurt me please, please,”

  
“Shut up,” Tyler joins in. He feels silly, but it seems to work. He feels like he’s just playing a part- it’s sinfully fun.

  
Josh gestures to the register. “Open it.”

  
The girl doesn’t move, instead closes her eyes for just a second. But Josh is in a hurry, so he raises his voice again. “Open. The. Register. Now.”

  
He steps closer to the counter and the girl jumps back a little as she stares down the loaded gun. The hand gun is a mask all in itself- it’s doing all the work. She nods frantically and pushes a few buttons on the cash register. It makes a ‘ca-ching!’ noise as the tray pops open and Tyler feels a weight lift off his shoulders.

“Everything in it, put it in here. Now.” Josh demands in that voice again. Ty feels a shiver run down his spine.

He’s so going to hell for thinking Josh is hot while robbing this sorry chick.

  
What has Tyler become?

  
Josh takes off his backpack and throws it on the counter, never once moving his gun from the girl’s point of view. She does as she’s asked, and begins throwing bills and quarters into the bag. Josh sees hundred’s fly into his bag and he smiles.

  
“Hurry it up,” Ty says, and the girl picks up the pace. He takes a second to look around the store one last time.

  
It’s an old convenience store, selling everything from gum to alcohol. It’s beat down, and Tyler starts to wonder why this girl’s boss would let her work the graveyard shift on her own.

  
Oh yeah, that’s because stuff like this rarely happens in this town.

  
The register is completely empty in thirty seconds. Josh’s bag is full of money, and the young lady puts her hands up again. Josh slides the bag back on his back, glances at Ty to make sure he’s still there, and nods at the door. The adrenaline is coursing through Josh’s veins so quick it feels like his skin is on fire. His teeth are clattering and his legs feel like they need to run a marathon.

  
Tyler’s been counting. They have one minute. “GO, GO!” Ty yells as he pushes out the doors of the store, Josh right behind him as they sprint to the car parked around back.

Ty can hear the police sirens wailing in the distance. They run as fast as they can until they reach the car, Tyler opens the door so quick he worries he ripped the thing off its hinges. Josh does the same, landing in the driver seat. He still has the bag on his back when he starts the car. Tyler slams it into drive for him, and Josh lays his foot completely on the gas pedal.

  
They did it. They fucking did it.

  
They fly down the street at least sixty miles an hour, just focusing on getting out of the area. Josh yells loudly in excitement, slamming his hands on the steering wheel. He uses one hand to pull the ski mask off, leaving his sweat-plastered hair falling in his eyes as he drives. “Holy SHIT, Tyler! We just fucking did that- we just FUCKING DID THAT!”

  
Tyler laughs and pulls his own ski mask off. “Fuck yeah we did! Oh my god, Josh can you believe we pulled that off?! Holy-“ Tyler doesn’t have any other words to describe the feeling that he has right now. It’s unlike anything he’s ever felt before. It’s incredible.

 

Step two of illegal things they’re going to do tonight: check.

  
Josh drives straight out of town, now at a reasonable speed. They drive about fifteen minutes out, until they get into the heavily wooded areas. It’s turned into just a two way street- dark trees on either side and not a soul in sight. Josh pulls the car over and the boys get out. The final part of the plan commencing.

  
Josh reaches in the back seat and grabs the extra set of clothes he threw back there earlier, handing Tyler his set. The warm summer air hit’s Josh’s sweaty bare chest as he takes his clothes off, it feels nice. They change clothes, Tyler in a brightly patterned button-up with tan skinny jeans and his favorite pair of beat up vans. Tyler uses his old clothes to wipe the black eye shadow from around his eyes, and chucks the clothes into the back seat of the car. Josh does the same, changing into a white t-shirt and a pair of checkered board shorts and sandals. He doesn’t care for the outfit but it’s something different than what he was wearing, plus he doesn’t have time to be picky. He grabbed the most random things out of his closet without quite looking. He mimics Ty, and throws his own clothes and shoes into the back of the vehicle.

  
If there’s no evidence, who’s to say it even happened?

  
Josh hands the backpack to Tyler, who puts it on as Josh grabs the gas can from the back seat. Neither of them talk- Ty just watches as Josh crawls over the cup holders to pour gasoline on the back seat where their clothes lay. He slams the door shut and begins emptying the can of gasoline over the hood of the car. It cascades down the windows and over the trunk slowly, just like rain would. The smell fills the air and Tyler takes a big whiff. There’s something about the smell of gasoline that just is so intoxicating. He’s never going to be able to pump gas in his car again without thinking of this very moment.

  
Josh sets the gas can on the top of the car’s hood before popping open the gas tank door, and steps back to look at his masterpiece. He reaches down into his board short pockets and pulls out a pack of matches.

  
The car is dripping in the fluid, pooling around its tires.

  
Josh strikes a few matches at once, the tiny sticks of fire suddenly erupting in his hands. He watches the matches as they crackle, the flame getting closer and closer to his fingertips as the seconds go by. His jaw clenches as the flames dance in his hand for a moment. He throws them at the top of the vehicle, and it’s finally setting in what he has just done. The fire starts out small on the windshield, but trails the gasoline and within seconds the car goes completely up in flames.

  
The warmth from the fire, feels nice. The smell it’s emanating burns Josh’s throat as it travels down his esophagus. He feels like he’s in a dream or something. He looks over to Tyler, whose mouth is gaped open just slightly and his eyes are lost in the flames. Josh wishes he could take a picture right now. The way the orange and yellow flames shine on the right side of Ty’s face shadowing it, is beautiful. Ty looks over and smiles, before breaking out into complete laughter. He can’t help himself, he’s in such disbelief over what has happened in the last thirty minutes the only thing he can do is laugh at it all. Just two hours ago, they were Josh Dun and Tyler Joseph; two normal boys in love with each other, living at home and going to work every day. Normal is maybe an understatement, but for the most part they were just like everyone else. Now, they’re criminals. Two criminal boys who are in love with each other and just shot up a store and robbed it. They never would have hurt that young girl behind the counter- but Tyler sure does think it’s incredible of how fearful she was. If she only knew the guys behind the masks were gay for one another and never done such a sinful thing before in their entire lives.  
Josh and Tyler stand there, in the middle of a deserted road at 2AM, in front of a burning car with a bag of money on Tyler’s back.

  
If only the kids who made fun of them in school could see this.

  
They watch the fire for just a quick second longer before Josh finally breaks from his glance. “We should go, Ty. Before this thing explodes.”

  
Ty starts to step back. “Yeah, let’s go.”

  
Final illegal act of the night: check, check.

  
They turn their backs to the burning car and start walking into the trees. The darkness swallows them as if they never existed. The only evidence of this event is the bag now on Josh’s back, and the things on fire that are burning behind them.

  
“Wait,” Ty says suddenly, pulling Josh’s hand toward him. “I want to see it go.”

  
Josh nods his head and they walk back to stand on the opposite side of the road and watch the cheap, blue Corolla melt.

  
45 seconds pass before the car blows. The sound is like a bomb being detonated, shrapnel and glass pieces flying through the air before slamming into the road. It’s so bright that Ty squints as he watches. Josh rests his hand on Tyler’s shoulder, his palms reek of gas.

  
When they feel it’s time to go, Josh threads his fingers in between Ty’s, and back into the trees they walk. Tyler knows how to get home from here; it’ll just take a bit longer considering they’re taking a back way. The adrenaline is beginning to wear off now, and the boys are walking through the forest in silence- the only thing lighting their way being Josh’s flashlight that sits in his hand.

  
They’re going to go to Tyler’s, count their money, and pray it’s enough to keep Josh’s family in Columbus. Josh holds Ty’s hand as they step over logs and dirt, the sound of crunching leaves beneath their feet and nocturnal animals cooing high in the trees is the only thing they hear. Josh stops then, squeezing Tyler’s hand gently. He sighs as he shines the flashlight in Tyler’s direction. “Tyler…I just really want to say thank you for doing this with me. You mean more to me than anything.”

  
Tyler smiles. “I know Josh, you’re welcome.”

  
“No,” Josh interrupts. He pulls Tyler closer, the flashlight now pointing at the ground. He can see Ty just fine through the moonlight anyway. “I mean it. I can’t see myself without you.”

  
Tyler for some reason feels something tugging at his heart as Josh speaks. He’s heard these words thousands of times before, and he knows Josh has meant them every single time he’s said them. But for some reason, this time feels different. It makes Tyler want to cry.

  
Ty’s eyes well up and before he can stop them, tears are running down his face. He doesn’t look away from his boyfriend, and suddenly Josh feels as if he said something wrong. Ty lets out a small gasp and Josh grabs him with every bit of strength left in him. His big drummer biceps surrounding Ty as he tries to shush him. “Ty, baby, I’m sorry. Is it something I said? Tyler, don’t cry. I’m right here.”

  
Tyler sniffles, wiping his nose on Josh’s shirt. Josh doesn’t care in the least. “I’m okay, I’m okay. I just…” Tyler pulls back a little so he can see the silhouette of Josh’s dark face in front of him. He finally understands why Josh decided to do this. “I don’t want you to go.”

  
It feels good to say it.

  
“After all this J-Josh, I don’t want you to go.”

  
Josh pulls him back into his arms. “I’m not Ty, I’m not leaving you. I promise you that. I’ll follow you anywhere, love.”

  
They stand in the middle of the trees at 2AM in each other’s arms, surrounded by darkness; their feet lit up by Josh’s little flashlight. Tyler’s tears leaving a wet spot through Josh’s thin cotton tee. He’s hanging on to Josh for dear life.

  
Josh closes his eyes as his head rests on Tyler’s, who’s buried in Josh’s chest. Josh sniffles. “I’ll follow you anywhere, Ty.”


End file.
